Big City Hero Greens Six
by Cullen
Summary: Hi-tech meets simple life when Big Hero 6 meets the Big City Greens.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. Here's a crossover story between two current favorite Disney Channel Shows of mine. Big Hero 6 and Big City Greens. Both owned by Disney. Please picture the Green family drawn Big Hero 6 style in this chapter so they can fit in with the San Fransokyo world.

Big City Hero Greens Six

By Cullen Pittman

Part 1

San Fransokyo Greens

It was another typical day in the city of San Fransokyo. Big Hero 6 were fighting what looked like a giant robot Tyrannosaurs Rex. Baymax the Robot was flying above, with Hiro on his back, was trying to get a closer look. They saw the eyes of the T-rex were windows. And that the beast machine was powered by a very familiar steam based villain.

"Baron Von Steamer!" sighed Hiro. "I know that steam freak likes living in the past, but dinosaurs go way past the Steampunk era!"

Steamer just cackled loudly, pulled a lever, and the T-rex's mouth unleashed a fog of steam blinding Hiro and Baymax, causing them to lose sight of the huge metal dinosaur. "Oh no." said Baymax calmly. "Has another comet obliterated this dinosaur?" But before Hiro could answer, a huge steel tail knocked them across the city.

Down in the streets, the 4 remaining big heroes were trying to find their way through the fog. "It's like walking through a fog of pea soup!" shouted Wasabi.

"Don't you mean steamed pea soup?" asked Honey Lemon, trying to be logical and a little funny at the same time.

"We sure could use a superhero crossover right now!" shouted Fred as his monster costume was trying to burn away the fog.

"Not the crossover topic again?" groaned Go Go.

"Crossover?" asked Honey Lemon.

"Yeah!" sighed Go Go, "Ever since Fred saw that dumb Captain Fancy/Kentucky Kaiju crossover on TV last light, he's got crossovers on the brain."

"I'm just saying, wouldn't it be cool if other heroes like Spider Man, The Avengers, The X-men, the Fantastic 4, or even the Guardians of the Galaxy would suddenly show up, and they'd fight along side us?" asked Fred, "And maybe we can fight their arch enemies too?"

"Just focus on fighting the enemy we got right now!" shouted Wasabi as he used his lasers to cut through the steam, revealing the T-rex's feet. And one of those feet started to raise itself. "Uh oh!" gasped Wasabi. "Is he either going to kick or stomp us!"

"Or maybe he just wants to scratch his foot," said Honey Lemon.

"With those tiny T-rex arms?" asked Go Go. "Unfortunately, not likely."

And that giant steel foot kicked Wasabi to another corner of the city.

"At least he didn't get stomped," sighed Go Go.

"We definitely need a crossover to save us right now!" said Fred. But little did Fred know, that a crossover was about to happen, but not the one he expected.

XXXXXXXXXXX

In another part of the city, we see a brown truck driving down the street. And in it, were the Green Family. Their Dad, Bill, his kids, Tilly and Cricket, and their Gramma Alice. "Whoa!" gasped Cricket as he opened his mouth wide revealing his two buck teeth, "So this is San Fransokyo! It looks way bigger than Big City."

"Maybe they should name this place Big City instead," said Tilly, impressed.

"Cities are getting way too big for their britches these days!" grumbled Gramma. "I should know. I had to sew up your Dad's britches every year he gaines a bigger gut!"

"Cut that out, Maw!" sighed Bill. "Just remember why we're here, kids. Your mother got sent to jail in this city and we needed to come all the way out here to bail her out."

"Why was Mom sent to jail again?" asked Cricket.

"She heard about and tried to bust up some illegal gambling activity," said Bill, "Something called an underground rabbit battle, I think."

"They're forcing cute little bunnies to fight to the death?!" cried Tilly, "I hope they get the chair for that!"

"Let's hope we can get to your mother before that happens," continued Bill, "I heard she caused quite a ruckus with those gamblers, until the police came in and arrested them, including your mom."

"Bill!" interrupted Gramma, who was holding her sides, "I need to go powder my nose!"

"Can't it wait till we get to the police station?" asked Bill. "I think we're almost there."

"Not a chance!" growled Gramma, "Nature is winning this fight in me! And if I bust a kidney, I'll be taking one of yours!" and she took out a knitting needle.

"Anything for you, Maw," said Bill sweating as he pulled over and stopped the truck, while Gramma jumped out to find the nearest restroom.

"Gramma said she was gonna go powder her nose," said a confused Tilly, "I didn't know kidneys were in your nose."

"No they're not," laughed Cricket, "Everyone knows kidneys are found in your knees. Why do you think they're called kid-knees?"

Bill was about to open is mouth to correct his kids, until he saw a guy in green armor with glowing knives for hands fall from the sky and land on the hood of the truck. "What the...?" gasped Bill, while the kids looked awestruck.

"Sorry about that, citizen," said Wasabi as he tried to pull his laser sword out of the hood of the truck, and then rushed off to return to the fight on the other side of the city.

"What was that?" asked Tilly.

"I've seen that guy before!" smiled Cricket. "That's one of those Big Hero 6 people! I see them on TV a lot whenever Dad and Gramma watch the news."

"I never thought one of those so called heroes would land on my truck." cried Bill as he stepped out to check on the cut that was just made on the hood of his beloved truck. He opened up the hood and saw that the engine was completely sliced in two." My poor engine!" wailed Bill. "Cut like a foot long hero sandwich!"

"Look on the bright side, Dad," said Cricket. "Once we get home, we can tell everyone that a Big Hero 6 hero touched your truck and engine. Won't everyone be so jealous?"

"If we ever do make it back home," grumbled Bill looking at his now damaged truck.

XXXXXXXX

Gramma had turned a corner and finally found a public bathroom, right at a gas station. "Finally, I found one of them fancy outhouses!" said Gramma, but then the giant tail of the robot T-rex got between her and the restrooms. "HEY! Whoever owns that giant tractor, move it or lose it!" shouted Gramma, "There's a lady with a call to nature here!" But the T-rex was still fighting Big Hero 6 and wouldn't move.

"So you ain't movin', huh?" grumbled Gramma, "I knew how to take down metal artillery like you during the war!" Gramma spotted a silver bolt at the end of the T-rex's tail. She then took out her false teeth and started to screw out the bolt like a wrench. Once the bolt was removed, the giant metal dinosaur started to fall apart like a metal jigsaw puzzle, leaving its pilot, Baron Von Steamer, stuck in the middle.

"My wonderful Rex!" shouted Steamer, "Only one adversary I know could've done this!" He looked over and saw Gramma jump over the now damaged tail. "Boss Awesome!" growled Steamer, "You're not fooling me with that old lady disguise! I know that was you who sabotaged by saurus! Come over here and face me!" But Gramma didn't listen to Steamer's shouting. She just opened the door to the ladies room and stepped inside. "Really?! gasped Steamer in shock, "I know you wanted to make that woman disguise real, but going into the ladies room?! Show some courage, or at least some common decency!"

But then, Big Hero 6 came and apprehended Steamer. "Well, it looks like your T-Rex has become a T-wreck!" smirked Hiro.

"Boss Awesome could come up with better quips than you millennials!" shouted Steamer. "You there, you two!" he demanded, pointing to Go Go and Honey Lemon. "Go into that ladies room over there and drag out Boss Awesome! He's disguised as an old lady because he's too cowardly to face me after what he did to my precious T-rex!"

"Get real!" groaned Go Go as she picked up Steamer and told the other heroes, "I'll rush this nutcase to jail and meet you guys later." And Go Go sped off, dragging away the kicking and screaming Baron Von Steamer.

"Boss Awesome?!" gasped Fred. "My Dad was here? And he's in the ladies bathroom? That doesn't sound like my Dad."

"Steamer's just probably got his brain steamed like a clam." said Hiro.

"But Dad might've been here," continued Fred, "How else would you explain who wrecked his Rex? I think I'm going to look around the place for my Pop. See you guys back at the school!" And Fred hopped off with his monster suit power trying to look for his father.

"Shall we all head back?" asked Hiro.

"I think I'll stay behind and help clean up some of this mess," said Honey Lemon. "I like a clean city."

"Come on, guys," said Wasabi to Hiro and Baymax, "I'll give you a ride back to the school." So Wasabi, Hiro, and Baymax went over to Wasabi's car, removed their hero armor, sent them back to their homes by remote control rockets, and they drove off.

XXXXXXX

As Wasabi drove, he spotted the Green family still looking at their damaged truck. "Oh gee!" gasped Wasabi. "I just remembered. When Steamer kicked me across the city, I landed on that truck and might've slashed their engine."

"Hmmmm," said Baymax as he scanned the father and the two kids, "They don't seem to be injured. But their skin is an odd bright yellow. But there are no traces of yellow fever in them."

"Baymax," said Hiro, "They can't help the way they look. They're tourists."

"The parental figure seems to be missing his right index finger." said Baymax as a picture of Bill with his missing finger appeared on Baymax's stomach.

"WHAAATT?" cried Wasabi, "I cut off the dude's finger?! Oh man! The guilt is going to infect me until I'm old!"

"Take it easy, Wasabi," said Hiro. "The guy's finger doesn't look like it's bleeding."

"Correct," replied Baymax, "He must've lost his finger some time ago and it's healed."

"So that means you didn't hurt the man at all," said Hiro, "Just his truck."

"But I still feel bad about that," wailed Wasabi. "No one should endure the pain of one's damaged wheels!" And he stated remembering the time when an incident caused his own car to fall into the sea.

"We don't have any classes today at school," said Hiro, "It's an all lab day for the students. We can offer to take their truck to SFIT and get it repaired there."

"I suppose we can do that." said Wasabi. "Shall we call a tow truck?"

"No need to," smiled Hiro as he pushed a button on the car's dash board and out popped a tow line from the back of car, which surprised Wasabi. "My car is also a tow truck?!" gasped Wasabi with a smile.

"Just another feature we all installed when we repaired your car for your birthday," smiled Hiro.

XXXXXXX

Wasabi pulled his car, now equipped with a tow line, over to the Greens' truck. "Hi," said Wasabi, "Do you folks need a hand?"

"Do we ever," smiled Bill. "Can you tow us to the nearest service station?"

"I can do better than that,' replied Wasabi, "Our local school has a garage and me and my friend, Hiro, can repair your truck."

"That's mighty neighborly of you," smiled Bill. "By the way, we're the Green Family. I"m Bill and these are my kids, Tilly and Cricket."

"I'm Wasabi," said Wasabi as he and the others got out of his car. "This here's Hiro and Baymax."

"Whoa!" gasped Cricket. "A giant marshmallow man! Does he bleed chocolate?"

"Baymax isn't a marshmallow man," said Hiro puzzled, "He's a robot."

"Hello," said Baymax waving, "I am Baymax. Hiro's personal robotic healthcare companion."

"I too got a personal companion." said Tilly, reaching into the truck and pulling out a sack with buttons for eyes and a mustache. "This here's Saxon."

"Pleased to meet you, Saxon," said Baymax as he tried to give the sack a fistbump, but found out Saxon had no fist or even any hands.

"So, shall we hook up your truck so we can tow it?" asked Wasabi.

"Not yet," said Bill, "We need to wait for one more member of our family to get back. Oh wait, here she comes now."

They saw Gramma approaching, hopping on one leg. "You okay, Gramma?" asked Tilly.

"Could be better." grumbled Gramma as she leaned by the truck and removed her wooden leg, turned it upside down, and removed a piece of sticky toilet paper from it. "Darn blasted TP!" growled Gramma, "Now I gotta get my wooden sole sandpapered!

"You appear to be missing a leg," said Baymax, studying the woman. "On a scale of one to ten, please rate your pain."

"AAAAAH!" shouted Gramma as she looked up at Baymax. "The white angel of death has come for me! Stay back, you phantom! You're not taking my soul! Nor the sole of my wooden leg!" And she started to wave her wooden leg at a confused Baymax.

"You have a high stress level for someone your age." replied Baymax.

"And I want to keep aging!" cried Gramma as Bill and the kids tried to calm her down while Baymax, Hiro and Wasabi stood there confused.

"They're definitely not from San Fransokyo!" whispered Wasabi as he hooked his tow line to the front of the Greens' truck.

XXXXXXX

We now look into a garage of SFIT. Wasabi and Hiro were studying the Greens' truck that had the word KLUDGE marked on the front. "I've never seen an actual Kludge truck before," said Wasabi impressed, "I thought they only existed in funny drawn cartoons."

"Yep, I'm pretty proud of my Kludge," said Bill, "Like the commercial says, Kludge Don't Budge."

"Well, I want it to start budging so we can do our business in this city and get back home!" grumbled Gramma.

"You seem tense," said Baymax as he transformed himself into a chair, picked up Gramma and sat her down on his lap. "Let me soothe you!"

"Hands off, ya brute!" shouted Gramma struggling, "I never let any doctor, nurse, or even receptionist touch me! And if you think you'll...Oooooh!" cooed Gramma as she stopped complaining and was now smiling, for Baymax had turned on his vibrating massage feature. "I'm starting to like you, big boy!" sighed Gramma as she snuggled into Baymax's soft rumbling stomach.

"Oh yes, Baymax's massage therapy!" smiled Hiro, "That helped my Aunt Cass out after so many stressful days running her cafe." Then Hiro noticed the truck's battery was cracked a little. "I think I have some tools in my lab that can fix this battery," said Hiro as he carefully removed the battery from the truck. "I'll come back with this all fixed. Baymax, you coming?"

"No he isn't!" shouted Gramma, "He's giving me massage therapy like a good boy. Right, Maxie?"

"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care," Baymax replied.

"In that case, I think I'll forget the meaning of the word, satisfied!" whispered Gramma as she wanted the vibrating the continue.

"Okay, I'll be back soon, " said Hiro as he left the garage while Wasabi and Bill started work on the truck's split apart engine.

Tilly and Cricket were sitting on folding chairs watching Wasabi and Bill work while Gramma was in paradise on Baymax's belly. "How long is this gonna take?" grumbled Cricket, "I'm bored! And I'm hungry too!"

"I wonder if they have any snack machines around this place?" asked Tilly.

"Let's say we find some," said Cricket as he and Tilly got out of their chairs and left the garage and no one noticed that they had left.

As Wasabi studied the split apart engine in the truck he said, "I think I can use my laser to weld these pieces back together."

"You got a laser?!" asked Bill, "Aren't those things dangerous?"

"Normally, I avoid danger at all costs," explained Wasabi, "But lasers are my specialty. I'll handle this. I don't want you losing a fing... Uh oh!" stopped Wasabi as he remembered that Bill has a severed index finger.

"Oh, this?" asked Bill, "I lost my finger many years ago during a hay baler accident. You work with dangerous lasers and I work with dangerous farm equipment."

"Oh good!" sighed Wasabi, for that meant he didn't accidentally cut off Bill's finger during that fight with Steamer after all.

"What do you mean good?" asked Bill puzzled.

"Well, uh," stuttered Wasabi trying to think of something, "I didn't mean to say your accident was good, I mean to say I smell something good around here. And as he studied the engine more, Wasabi started to smell something, "It almost smells like corn in this engine."

"That's because I rigged my Kludge to run on corn oil," smiled Bill proudly as he took out a bottle of yellow oil, "It's a safe and clean source of fuel."

"Mr. Green," smiled Wasabi, "You just won me over with the two words, safe and clean!"

"Just call me Bill," laughed Bill, "Mr. Green is my mother."

"What did you just call me?" asked Gramma who was still under the spell of Baymax's massage feature to understand Bill's missue of names."

XXXXXXX

Tilly and Cricket were wandering around the halls of SFIT looking at all the hi-tech machines and robots in each of the rooms. "Wow," said Tilly amazed, "These machines go way past the tractors and hay balers back home."

"All these fancy machines and not one of them look like they have snacks inside!" grumbled Cricket.

"How about I look down that hall and you look down the other one?" suggested Tilly, "And when we do find something, we can find each other and let us know."

"Good thinking, Tilly," smiled Cricket as he and his sister went their separate ways.

Cricket soon came across an open room and stepped inside. There, he found a lab filled with lots of specimen jars filled with goop that contained germs and viruses. "Why that looks like candy!" smiled Cricket as he climbed up on a nearby stool to study the jars. "And they're kept fresh in these little jars." He picked up a jar and read the label. "Chicken pox. Now what do you suppose that'll taste like, I wonder?"

Just as he was about to put the jar to his lips and swallow the goop and germ, a voice shouted, "HEY YOU!" A startled Cricket spun around the stool and saw a teenage girl named Karmi standing there. She yanked the jar away from Cricket. "Are you insane!" shouted Karmi, "You could've made yourself seriously sick if you ate this!"

"Aw, older folks are always saying that too much candy makes you sick," laughed Cricket. "That was only one piece of candy."

"This isn't candy!" said a confused Karmi, "This is a germ that'll give you itchy chicken pox and make you miserable for days! Didn't you read the sign near the door that said there are dangerous viruses and germs in this lab?!"

"Yeah, I read it." said Cricket, "But I prefer to ignore it. Signs really bring me down."

"Just who are you?" asked the vexed Karmi.

"I'm Cricket Green," answered the boy, "And I'm your worst nightmare!"

"What?!" gasped Karmi.

"Ha ha! Just kidding!" laughed Cricket, spinning around the stool. "I just love saying that to new friends I just met!"

"Friends?!" shouted Karmi, shuddering about the thought about this weird kid. Then she noticed Cricket's bare feet. "Why aren't you wearing shoes?" she asked, "Or even socks! Don't you know hidden germs on the floor could get all over dirty bare feet?"

"Really?" asked Cricket. "I didn't know my feet were dirty. I only danced around once in my Dad's manure patch this morning. I normally do it twice."

"Auugh!" gasped Karmi, realizing the boy's feet were really stinky. "Can you get even more disgusting?!"

"Your wish is my command!" smiled Cricket as he reached into his front pocket and pulled out a black rotting tooth and put it in front of Karmi's face. "Meet Hurty Tooth." said Cricket with pride, "This tooth never had to experience the hardships of brushing or flossing. And the friendly dentist who sounded like a Muppet let me take it home after he removed it from my mouth. I just couldn't part with my childhood friend, Hurty."

"AHHHHH!" shouted Karmi, "Get that cavity nightmare away from me!" She ended up backing into a table causing her to knock some of the jars of germs onto the floor breaking them. "NOOOO!" cried Karmi, seeing the little germs dry up to death!

"You should really be more careful around things like jars," said Cricket. "Hold on. Let me find a mop or a dustpan around this place." Cricket started to run across the table to search for those items, but ended up knocking over even more jars and germs onto the floor, breaking them and causing Karmi to freak. And finally, an alarm went off and the emergency contamination showers above went off, soaking Karmi's lab. "What do you know?" smiled a wet Cricket. "This place cleans itself up." And he raised his head and opened his mouth so he could gargle the shower water.

"OUT, OUT, OUT!" shouted Karmi as she grabbed Cricket by the back of his overalls and tossed him out of her lab. "She seemed nice." said Cricket as he started to shake around like a wet dog.

Karmi managed to shut off the showers and sat down on her stool looking at the mess that Cricket had caused. "I didn't think it was possible!" cried Karmi, "There's a boy out there even more annoying and obnoxious than Hiro Hamada!"

Just then, a little devil Karmi appeared on her shoulder. "Why don't you introduce that little heck-raiser to Hiro?" suggested Devil Karmi, "And watch him cause the same destruction to his lab."

Suddenly, another little Karmi appeared in a labcoat and glasses and replied, "I agree. With Hiro's lab and his experiments destroyed, it will give you a chance to advance even more that him."

"Wait a minute," said Karmi looking at the little labcoat Karmi, "Aren't you supposed to be an angel?"

"There's no angel here," replied the labcoat Karmi, "I'm Science Karmi. Hey, Devil Karmi. How about giving me some brimstone? I need it for an experiment."

"Hot stuff coming your way!" laughed Devil Karmi as she made a fiery rock appear and tossed it over to Science Karmi who caught it with an asbestos glove. Then the two little Karmis disappeared.

Karmi shook her head and thought about that suggestion the two consciences actually agreed on, then smiled wickedly and stepped out of her lab. She saw Cricket, biting his toenails. Karmi made a disgusted face, but then smiled and said, "Hey you. Grasshopper, is it?"

"No, it's Cricket." said Cricket, turning around to face her. "Like a cricket bat. Or is a cricket a bug?"

Karmi just put her finger to Cricket's lips to silence his gibberish. "You know, Cricket." smiled Karmi. "I think your talents would be very useful in helping out a colleague of mine." And she took Cricket's hand and started to walk him somewhere, "But first, a trip to the cafe."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I'm on a snack quest!" said Cricket as he and Karmi left the lab. But what they didn't know was that Cricket's, "Hurty Tooth," had fallen out of his pocket and landed on the lab floor. And one surviving germ, with a wicked looking face, saw the decayed tooth and crawled into one of its holes. And the tooth started to grow little by little and then walked out of the lab.

XXXXXXX

Elsewhere in the school, Tilly was exploring the hallways, until she came across a lab with a table. And on the table were bright colored balls. "Ooooh! Pretty!" smiled Tilly as she stepped in, climbed on top of a stool and touched a red ball causing it to jiggle. "Oh, please, Tilly. Mold us into pretty animal shapes so we can talk, eat, and move around," said the balls, but it was actually Tilly who was doing the speaking for them. She picked up a red ball and molded it into a rooster. Then she took a yellow ball and molded it into a goat, a pink ball into a pig, and a purple ball into a cow.

Just then, Honey Lemon stepped inside and was surprised to find a little girl fiddling around with her experimental chem balls. "What are you doing to my chem ball..." demanded Honey Lemon, but then her frown turned into a delightful smile and her eyes grew wide anime style. "Oh, those are so adorable!" smiled Honey Lemon as she saw her chem balls were now shaped into cute little farm animals. "It feels like the country has come to my lab!"

"Aw, I just wanted to make these cute little balls look like my friends back on the farm," said Tilly, blushing.

"But still, young lady," said Honey Lemon seriously shaking her finger at Tilly, "You should not be playing around with chemical filled balls. Not without wearing the proper safety gloves and goggles." Then Honey Lemon took out some gloves and goggles and put them on Tilly. And took out some more chem balls and smiled. "Okay, my little chem artist. Go ahead and make some more cute farm animals," said Honey Lemon with an excited smile while balling up her fists with delight.

Tilly smiled as she used her now gloved hands to take a pink ball and mold it into a dog. "This is my dog back home. Her name is Phoenix." But then the little chem dog exploded, covering the two girls in pink slime.

"And she exploded like a mighty phoenix too!" laughed Honey Lemon. And she and Tilly continued to laugh for a long time.

XXXXXXX

Karmi peeked into Hiro's lab and saw Hiro busy at work trying to fix a broken truck battery. Then she turned to Cricket. "All right, Cricket," she said, "All you have to do is go in there and assist that genius boy with any of his experiments, robots, or whatever boring stuff he's making, in your own Cricket like way."

"I'm here to serve!" smiled Cricket, saluting like a soldier.

"Oh yes," said Karmi as she handed Cricket a bag filled with dripping orange sauce. "And do it while you're eating these greasy messy hot wings. You said you were looking for a snack, so here you go."

"Thanks," smiled Cricket as he reached into the bag and pulled out a messy looking hot wing that got all over his fingers. "You're a nice lady."

"Just scoot on in there like a nice little boy," sighed Karmi as she pushed Cricket into Hiro's lab and shut the door. Karmi snickered as she looked at her watch and had visions of the little hillbilly menace bugging Hiro nonstop, wrecking all the machines and experiments in the lab, and getting messy hot wing sauce all over the place, including Hiro. Then picturing Hiro on his knees in tears, crying to death.

When five minutes had passed, Karmi took out her phone, slowly opened the lab door, and was ready to take pictures of Hiro's supposedly ruined lab and Hiro in despair, and was planning to post them online. But instead, she became shocked at what she saw. Hiro wasn't in despair. He was enjoying a hot wing lunch with Cricket while they were both laughing.

"And there was the time I bought an actual big snake for a pet and got swallowed up," said Cricket.

"No way," gasped Hiro, "Are you serious?"

"Here's a picture a neighbor took," said Cricket as he pulled out a photo of giant python with the shape of Cricket Green inside its belly. "It's a good thing my family rolled that snake up to spit me out," laughed Cricket, "Good times."

"Whoa!" said Hiro, "If I was ever in that situation, my Aunt Cass would totally freak and turn that snake into snake nuggets and serve them at her cafe. And I thought I did crazy reckless stunts myself."

"I always like to live by that philosophy from that commercial," said Cricket, "No think. Just do!"

"No think, Just do!" sighed Hiro, "Not the best idea for a commercial. I once followed that same motto and I ended up becoming an intern for a businessman who has me do demeaning things with a year long unbreakable contract."

"If you like, I can challenge your boss to an office chariot race," said Cricket, "That's how I got my Dad out of his unbreakable year long contract one time."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" shouted Karmi as she stormed into Hiro's lab. What's going on here?! Why isn't this lab a total disaster zone?! Cricket, why haven't you destroyed anything?!"

"Hey, Cricket's a really cool kid!" defended Hiro, "He's done similar crazy stuff I did. A little more hardcore though. And he helped me fix this broken truck battery."

"HIM?!" gasped Karmi refusing to believe that this destructive boy could fix anything, "Didn't he get his hot wing sauce soaked fingers all over that battery?!"

"Yes he did," smiled Hiro, "And it was just what was needed to lubricate the joints and give it the spicy hot recharge to revive it."

"WHAT?!" gasped Karmi, confused.

"That's the way my Dad always fixes his truck battery," replied Cricket, "He can use farm food to power any kind truck, tractor, or even a cable box."

"Oh, and Cricket told me you sent him in here to bring me those wings," smiled Hiro, "Thank you, Karmi. And I thought you didn't like me at all."

"I don't..." growled Karmi, but couldn't finish her insult, for Cricket leapt up and hugged Karmi getting hot wing sauce all over her. "AAAUCKK!" shouted Karmi as she pulled off the sticky boy from her. She was about to march out of the lab, until the school's dean, Professor Granville, stepped in.

"Why do I smell hot wings in this lab?" demanded Prof. Granville, but then noticed the battery on the table. "Why this looks like the truck battery of an actual Kludge," smiled the dean, "Such a rarity in the auto world. And it smells like actual hot wing sauce. Fascinating. Mr. Hamada," she continued pointing to Hiro, "How did you get access to a rare battery?"

"I was fixing it for some new friends of mine," replied Hiro, "And Cricket here really helped a lot with his knowledge of using food for fixing things." Prof. Granville looked down at the barefoot boy in overalls.

"Hi, I'm Cricket Green," said Cricket bowing to the Professor.

"Very pleased to meet you, Mr. Green," smiled the Professor. "Have you ever thought of enrolling in SFIT as a student once you graduate from high school? We could use more young geniuses like yourself here."

"HIM, A STUDENT HERE?!" shouted Karmi, "He's no genius! He's not even wearing shoes!"

"I judge students by the knowledge in their heads," replied Prof. Granville, "Not by the soles of their feet." Then she noticed Karmi covered with orange sauce. "Really, Karmi. You're a mess. And I just peeked into your lab just now. And it's even messier. I expected better from you! I suggest you go back an clean your lab and think about your table manners when eating hot wings!"

"But, but,..." pleaded Karmi. But Professor Granville silently pointed to the door sending a humiliated Karmi away.

XXXXXXX

Outside, we see some of the students hanging around the campus on their break, until they all got frightened away screaming by a monstrous sight. A giant black tooth about the size of an elephant with sharp teeth and yellow eyes was running around growling fiercely. Hiro looked out the window from his lab and saw the monster tooth. "Uh oh!" he thought, "It's Big Hero 6 time!" Then he turned to Cricket and said, "Sorry, Cricket. I need to leave this lab for a few minutes. Please stay in here and watch this battery until I come back. And under any circumstances, do not leave this lab!" But before, Cricket could say anything, Hiro made a dash out the door. Hiro took out his cell phone to call his friends.

"He must need to powder his nose," said Cricket as he looked out the window and saw the giant monstrous tooth. "Hurty Tooth?" asked Cricket as he looked into his pocket and discovered there was a hole in it and no sign of his beloved pulled tooth.

XXXXXXX

As Honey Lemon watched with delight while Tilly made more farm animals from her chem balls, Honey Lemon's phone rang and she answered it and nodded. "Sorry, Tilly," said Honey Lemon, I need you to stay here in my lab while I take care of some important business. And I'll also need some of these things you made, for I have a feeling they might come in handy." And she picked up a chem ball cow, pig, goat, and chicken and rushed off.

"Maybe she's gonna make them a chem ball barn, coop, and sty for my little critter creations," thought Tilly.

XXXXXXX

Wasabi had finished welding the Kludge's engine with his laser. "Very nice." said Bill, impressed. "I wonder if I can use one those laser things to get rid of the weeds from my garden?"

But before Wasabi could tell Bill the proper and safety uses for lasers, he got a call from his phone and nodded. "Sorry, I have to leave for a few minutes," said Wasabi, "And so does Baymax," He tried to grab Baymax's arm, but Gramma swatted Wasabi's hand away.

"Back off!" shouted Gramma, "I'm not done with my massage!" And she continued to snuggle into Baymax's rumbling stomach.

"Please, Gramma Green," pleased Wasabi, "I need you to tell Baymax that you're satified with your care so he can come with me. It's important!"

"N-O, spells Not a chance!" shouted Gramma, "And I'm too relaxed to include all the other letters."

"Come on, Maw," pleaded Bill, "Wasabi really needs him. If you agree to say that you're satisfied, I'll buy you one of those triple decker Noodle Burgers this city is famous for."

"Even if you said it was too much of an artery clogger for my old heart?" asked Gramma.

"Anything," pleaded Bill.

"If you do get your arteries clogged," Baymax told Gramma, "I can restart your heart with my defibrillator hands."

"All right," sighed Gramma. "I'm satisfied with my care."

"Now shutting down," said Baymax as he put Gramma back on the floor, then walked into his charging station and deflated himself.

"Thanks a lot," said Wasabi, as he grabbed the charging station with Baymax inside it and rushed off.

"Why can't you get me one of those health care robot thingies instead of taking me to the doctor every few months?" Gramma complained to Bill.

"Maybe I should," thought Bill. "It'll probably be a lot more cheaper than paying your doctor bills, plus the bills I get when you keep injuring those doctors."

XXXXXXX

As the giant tooth started to march around growling, it was confronted by Hiro, Baymax, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi all wearing their hero suits. "This tooth did not get the special dental hygiene it required," said Baymax.

"Now that's a dental nightmare!" cried Wasabi, "And I've had dental nightmares all my life just sitting in that up and down chair!"

"I'll take down this tooth," shouted Honey Lemon as she threw her new animal shaped chem balls at the tooth. They formed into much bigger animals that moved. The cow and goat started headbutting the tooth, the chicken started pecking the tooth's head, while the pig started digging mud at the tooth, making it even filthier.

"When did you learn how to do that?" Wasabi asked Honey Lemon.

"I had help from a new farm animal loving friend," smiled Honey Lemon. But then the chemical animals started to dissolve and the tooth got even angrier and was about to charge at our heroes.

"Baymax, time to knock out this tooth!" shouted Hiro. Just as Baymax was about to launch a flying rocket fist at the tooth. Cricket ran up in front of the tooth. "Wait, cancel that attack!" shouted Hiro. Baymax complied and raised down his fist. "What do you think you're doing?" Hiro called out to Cricket.

"Sorry, Mr. Big Hero 6 leader," pleaded Cricket. "But you can't hurt my little, I mean, not so little Hurty Tooth. He's like my son!" And Cricket hugged the giant monster tooth, while the monster stopped getting angry, sat down, and cried, for it seemed to be glad it found Cricket.

"That little boy has a son?" asked Honey Lemon surprised.

"And his son is a giant monster tooth?!" gasped Wasabi, "Then who's the mother?!"

"Let me tell you about the birds and the bees..." explained Baymax.

"No, please don't right now," said Hiro as he turned to Cricket. "Can you please explain yourself, little boy?"

"I had this tooth in my mouth since I was a baby," explained Cricket, "I never wanted to expose it to the uncomfortable things like ticklish floss or sticky minty toothpaste that ruins the flavor of your soda or candy after you stop brushing. When that day it started hurting my gums for unknown reasons, my Dad forced me to go to the dentist to have it pulled. But I didn't have the heart to throw Hurty Tooth away, so I've been keeping it my pocket ever since. But somehow, something in this school made it grow big and scary. It's not a bad tooth, It's just scared right now. Can you all please help my little Hurty Tooth?"

The four heroes looked confused at the speech Cricket just made, not to mention the sight of the tooth now happy and giving Cricket a loving cuddle. "Maybe we should help that tooth," suggested Honey Lemon. And she gathered the heroes together and started talking in a huddle.

A minute later, Hiro approached Cricket and the tooth. "We believe we have a way to help your, um, Hurty Tooth," he told Cricket. "First, we need to calm that tooth down." And Hiro winked at Baymax.

"Now injecting novocaine," complied Baymax as he went behind the tooth, pointed a finger, and out injected a needle that injected some novocaine into the tooth's giant body. But before the tooth could growl from that sting, it suddenly felt all calm and numb.

Next, Honey Lemon took out some bright blue balls from her chem ball purse and threw them all over the tooth, covering it with gobs of toothpaste.

Then Baymax ejected some brushes from his robot hands and started to scrub clean the tooth causing it to giggle from being ticklish. And then Baymax brought back his hands and used his water gun fingers to rinse the tooth clean.

"WHOA!" gasped Cricket with wide eyes and a mouth as he saw the giant tooth now white and clean. "I hardly recognize my little Hurty Tooth. It looks a lot healthier."

"Not quite yet," said Hiro, looking at the back of the tooth, "There's still this huge cavity in the back we need to fill up.

"I'm detecting a small virus inside the cavity," said Baymax as he scanned the tooth's cavity. Hiro used the zoom lens in his helmet's visor to get a closer look. It was a vicious looking germ that was shaped like Hurty Tooth. Only the germ looked relaxed because it just had a taste of novocaine.

"So this is probably what caused the tooth to grow and act wild," said Hiro.

"Now removing virus," said Baymax as he made a vacuum tube appear out of his chest, sucked out the germ, and opened a compartment in his armor, taking out a specimen jar with the germ trapped inside it. Just then, the giant tooth started to slowly shrink back down into the small tooth.

"Hurty Tooth! smiled Cricket as he picked up the tooth and hugged it. "You're back to your cute self! Please don't scare me like that again, okay? Uh, Hurty Tooth?" Cricket noticed that the tooth no longer had a face nor was moving.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie," said Honey Lemon, putting a hand on Cricket's shoulder. "But it wasn't your Hurty Tooth who was moving or acting wildly, it was the germ that was controlling it."

"Aw, that's okay," said Cricket. "I'm just glad to have a little part of me back." And he put the tooth back in his pocket, but then it fell out again from the pocket hole.

"You might want to keep that tooth in another place, until you get that pocket sewn up." suggested Wasabi.

"I know just the place," smiled Cricket as he opened his mouth and placed the tooth in a space between his teeth that was vacant. "Right back home where you belong." he replied. "Oh, and you now taste like grass and dirt. How flavorful!"

The heroes looked puzzled at this boy's way of living, then Hiro studied the germ they just caught. "This probably came from Karmi's lab," he thought, "I'll have to return this to her later."

"Let me do it!" said Cricket, taking the jar, "Karmi just loves and adores me. Goodbye and thank you, Big Hero 6, who looks like they're 4 right now!" and Cricket rushed off while the heroes looked at that very interesting kid.

As Cricket ran through the halls, trying to find Karmi's lab, he ended up tripping and dropping the jar, causing it to break. "Uh oh!" gasped Cricket as he looked around trying to find the germ, but was too tiny to see. "Uh, what nobody knows can't hurt anyone." whispered Cricket as he tried to walk away from the mess while whistling. Unaware, that the little germ was hitchhiking on Cricket's big toe.

XXXXXXX

Soon, the Kludge was in the parking lot of SFIT all repaired. And The Greens, along with Hiro, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Baymax in his charging station, were looking at it. Professor Granville even stopped by, for she wanted to get a selfie of her standing in front of the Kludge.

Soon, it was time for the Greens to be on their way. "So long, Cricket," said Hiro, "It was great spending the day with you."

"Same here!" said Cricket, "If you're ever in Big City, come look up us. We're the only farmhouse found in that place."

"It was wonderful meeting a fellow artist like you, Tilly," smiled Honey Lemon as she gave the girl a hug goodbye. "Be sure you keep practicing your animal sculpting. Even if it is with just ordinary clay and not chem balls."

"Will do, Miss Honey Lemon," said Tilly, "Maybe next time we meet, I'll be ready to make vicious jungle animal chem balls."

"Maybe you shouldn't exceed that far," suggested Honey Lemon.

"Are you sure you have to go now?" Wasabi asked Bill. "I still want to learn the secrets of how healthy veggies can power up vehicles."

"We'd love to stay," replied Bill, "But we still need to get to the police station to bail the kids' mom out of..."

"No need for that, Sugar." said a figure who just pulled up on a motorcycle. The driver removed her helmet revealing a woman with bright red curly hair. "Fancy meeting you all here in beautiful San Fransokyo." said the woman smiling.

"MOM!" cried Cricket and Tilly.

"Nancy Green!" sighed Bill, shaking his head and looking at his ex-wife. "How did you get out of jail?"

"Oh, the police chief let me go with a warning, when he found out I tried to stop that illegal fight instead of joining it." said Nancy, "And I was surprised to find out it wasn't an underground rabbit fight. It was a robot fight. Was my face red."

"Oh good," sighed Tilly. "It's not good to force cute little rabbits to fight. And maybe even robots too."

"But how did you know we'd all be here?" Bill asked Nancy.

"I didn't," replied Nancy, "I was just giving my new friend here a lift to this school, and here I found you all." They looked behind Nancy and found Go Go sitting right behind her.

"Sorry, I couldn't join you at that thing earlier," said Go Go. "But I got into quite a spot. But thanks to Mrs. Green here, I'm okay." And Go Go had a flashback. After sending Baron Von Steamer to jail, Go Go removed her armor, sent the suit back to her place by rockets, and was heading back to the school. Until a gang of thugs surrounded her getting ready to shake her down for some cash. But luckily, Nancy drove up on her motorcycle with a chain, knocking the thugs heads and sent them off running to the police station requesting to be locked up for safety.

"Thanks for taking care of those goons and for the lift," Go Go said to Nancy, smiling. "You're a really cool motorcycle mom who knows how to woman up."

"She's our cool Mom," said Tilly and Cricket going over and hugging Nancy.

Just then, Fred arrived at the scene. "Hi, Freddie," said Honey Lemon, "Were you able to find your Dad?"

"I couldn't find Dad anywhere," replied Fred, "I just called him up and he said he was nowhere near San Fransokyo. He was fighting evil in the Amazon rainforest."

"Rainforests are evil!" shouted Gramma, "Those innocent looking trees are plotting on growing and growing so they can overthrow humanity!"

Fred looked over at the Greens and smiled, "ALL RIGHT! My crossover dream has actually happened!"

"What are you talking about?" demanded Go Go.

"Don't you all recognize the family of five and the yellow skin?" asked Fred. "This is the most popular prime time family that's been on TV for many years. There's the overweight Dad who works at a plant."

"Actually, I work with a lot of different plants and soil," corrected Bill, "And who are you calling overweight?"

"There's the wild little son who's always writing something different on a blackboard every week," continued Fred.

"What's a blackboard?" asked Cricket, "And what's writing?"

"And there's the smart little girl who plays the sax," said Fred.

"His name is actually Saxon," smiled Tilly, showing off her sack toy.

"And here's the Mom with the..." said Fred as he pointed to Nancy, "Say, didn't you used to have tall blue hair?"

"Me with tall blue hair?" laughed Nancy, "I'd look like the Bride of Frankenstein if I wore my doo like that."

"Say, where's the little baby?" asked Fred, but then looked at Gramma, "Whoa, I knew that show's been on for many years. But I'm surprised they decided to finally let the baby grow up. And into an old lady too."

"Watch who you're calling old, ya long haired hippie!" shouted Gramma.

XXXXXXX

Soon, the Greens were in the truck and Nancy was on her bike and they drove off while waving goodbye to the SFIT students, who were waving back. "They were a really nice family," said Hiro.

"Nice, in a questionable simple life way," stated Wasabi.

"I wonder if we'll ever see them again?" asked Honey Lemon.

"Probably not," answered Fred, "Some fans feel that crossovers are best if they were only a one time thing."

Just then, Karmi rushed up to the group, carrying a beeping machine and was trying to look for something. "What are you looking for?" asked Hiro.

"And what's that thing?" asked Fred, "One of those speed guns you see on cop shows?"

"This is a germ detector!" grumbled Karmi, "It turned out after that dumb little hick boy killed all of the germs in my lab, my detector went off and informed me that one germ survived. Specimen number 32. A really dangerous germ that can insert itself into decayed organisms, like rotten vegetation or loose rotting teeth and take them over."

"Like Cricket's Hurty Tooth!" thought Hiro, "Say, Karmi," asked Hiro, "Didn't Cricket just bring you back a lost germ of yours?"

"No," said Karmi, "I was hoping I'd see the last of that bucktoothed terror," But then her germ detector started pointing to a brown truck that was driving out of sight. "It's in that truck!" she cried.

"Uh oh," said Hiro, "I guess Cricket must've forgotten to bring that germ back to you."

"OH NO!" cried Karmi, "I have to get that germ back before it infects something!"

"Looks like we might have to take up that offer and visit the Greens in Big City," said Hiro.

"YAY! A crossover sequel!" shouted Fred.

"Ready for a road trip, Baymax?" asked Hiro, "Uh, Baymax?" Hiro picked up Baymax's charging station and found out it wasn't a charging station. It was a red box that read, GRAMMA'S MEDS. "Oh no!" said Hiro calmly, imitating Baymax's voice.

XXXXXXX

The Greens had crossed the San Fransokyo Bridge leaving the city. They were all whistling a familiar Big City Greens tune, unaware that a sneaky germ was resting on Cricket's big toe while whistling too. And that Gramma had accidentally picked up a charging station with a deflated robot inside instead of her box of meds. "Oh no." whispered Baymax, wondering what was in store for him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Here's part 2 of my Big Hero 6/Big City Greens crossover fanfic. In this chapter, please picture Big Hero 6 drawn Big City Green style, so they can fit in with the Big City world.

Big City Hero Greens Six

by Cullen Pittman

Part 2

Big Heroes in Big City

We see the huge metropolis known as Big City. But what doesn't look at all like city is a small farmhouse, sandwiched between a Big Coffee Cafe and a huge apartment building. In this farmhouse were the Green Family. The Dad named Bill. His kids, Tilly and Cricket, their Gramma Alice. And the kids' Mom and Bill's ex-wife, Nancy. The family had just gotten back from the city of San Fransokyo, where Nancy was showing photos on her cell phone of the mishaps she took while trying to break up an illegal gambling operation.

"Bingo Bango!" gasped Cricket as he saw a photo of his Mom kicking the buts of gambling thugs. "Way to go, Mom!"

"It was nothing, Sugar," laughed Nancy,

"I want to be just like you, Mama," smiled Tilly, hugging her Mom, "Brave and confident and with a tattoo on my arm like you."

"Wait till you turn 18, Sweetie," said Nancy.

"Really, Nancy," scolded Bill, "I thought you wanted to set a better example to the kids. Why did you have to go all the way out to San Fransokyo, and make us all follow you out there to bail you out?

"Like I said," explained Nancy, "I thought they were forcing little rabbits to fight for their amusement and money. I was quite shocked when I found out it was robots and not rabbits who were duking it out."

"But if we hadn't gone to San Fransokyo," commented Cricket, "We wouldn't have made some new friends like that Hiro kid who was a cool 14 year old genius."

"Not to mention, Miss Honey Lemon," added Tilly, "Who loved the critter sculptures I made from her jiggly chemical like balls."

"And I got to see the famous Big Hero 6 in action!" shouted Cricket excitedly, remembering how the heroes saved his dear little lost and infected Hurty Tooth.

"I did enjoy that Wasabi student's company," said Bill, "The way he fixed my broken truck engine when one of those so called Big Heroes fell on my hood and ruined it."

"And I met an interesting girl named Go Go, with a catch phrase that was just my style," smiled Nancy, "Woman up!"

"Why don't you all clam up?!" shouted Gramma, waving her cane around. "I just got back home and I want some peace and quiet before I have tongue sandwiches for lunch! Or even worse, voice box lunches!"

"Maw, you're getting feisty again for no reason," scolded Bill, "It's time to take your meds."

"Oh, do I have to?" moaned Gramma. But Bill silently pointed his severed index finger at her. "Oh, all right!" growled Gramma. "Just stop pointing that thing at me. If you even call that pointing!" Gramma went to a red box, which was supposed to contain all of her medicines, but when she opened it up, a great big white something started to puff out of it. "WHAT THE HE..." gasped Gramma, jumping back and causing the others Greens to look surprised.

"Is this something new you find at the pharmacy?" asked Nancy as the family watched as the white balloon puffed up into a huge white robot.

"Hello, I am Baymax," replied the robot, "Your personal robotic healthcare compa... Wait a minute. This is not Hiro Hamada's room. And none of you are Hiro Hamada or his friends."

"Hey, that's Hiro's marshmallow like robot," smiled Cricket.

"Maxie!" smiled Gramma as she went over and hugged Baymax's soft huge belly. "You followed Gramma all the way here to Big City, because you miss pampering me!" And she had flashbacks of when Baymax became a massage chair to ease Gramma of her aches and pains.

"Wait a minute," said Bill as he studied the red box that Baymax came out of. "This isn't your med box. Gramma, did you pick up the wrong case when we left that school in San Fransokyo?"

"I guess I did," replied Gramma, but was too happy to have Baymax with her to even care, "Come on, Maxie baby," she said as she took the robot's hand, "Let's go back to my room so you can become my massage chair again while I watch my soaps!"

"May I recommend you watch some anti-bacterial soap?" suggested Baymax, "And watch bars only? Liquid soap might squirt and sting your eyes." And the two of them went straight to Gramma's room and the door closed.

"This is just great!" grumbled Bill, "Now I have to drive all the way back to San Fransokyo to return that robot, along with getting back Gramma's meds! And we have to get those meds to Gramma fast before she becomes even more feisty and unpredictable!" Just then, the doorbell rang and Bill went and answered it. "Six big heroes." replied Bill.

"WHAT?!" shouted Cricket, excited as he rushed to the door, "Are we getting a visit from Big Hero 6?!"

"You might say that," said Bill turning around, holding six wrapped sandwiches with a delivery guy leaving the house. "I just ordered us 6 hero sandwiches a half hour ago."

"You ordered 6 sandwiches?" asked Nancy, "But aren't there five members of our family?"

"You're forgetting our sixth member, Saxon?" replied Tilly as she took a sandwich and stuffed it in a burlap sack with button eyes and a mustache. And it looked like other food had been stuffed inside it for many days.

"You've ordered food for a lifeless sack?" Nancy whispered to Bill.

"I can't break Tilly's heart and tell her Saxon's just a lifeless sack," whispered Bill.

"But that food will rot in there if it goes uneaten," whispered Nancy.

"Don't worry," whispered Bill while smiling, "Whenever Tilly goes to sleep at night, I always empty out Saxon and put that rotting food into my compost heap. I guess I forgot to do it in a while."

Just then, the doorbell started to ring again. "I'll get it," said Cricket as he answered it and he replied, "HIRO!"

"Did you just order a seventh sandwich?" Nancy asked Bill.

"Hi, Cricket!" called out a teenage boy's voice. The family turned around and found Cricket happily fist bumping the teenage boy known as Hiro Hamanda whom Cricket had let in.

"Hiro, is it?" asked Bill, remembering the 14 year old genius boy he met at that college in San Fransokyo.

"I think this might belong to Gramma Green," said Hiro as he handed Bill a case that had the words, GRAMMA's MEDS, written on it."

"Thank you, son, " sighed Bill with a relief as he hugged the case, "You saved me a long frustrating trip."

"My pleasure," smiled Hiro, "I think you may have taken Baymax's charging station with you instead of... Oh, there it is!" said Hiro as he saw the charging station in the corner.

"Sorry about that," apologized Bill, "And I'm sorry you had to come all the way out here to Big City to get it back."

"Is it okay if we all come in too?" called out a girl's voice.

"Miss Honey Lemon?" asked Tilly with an excited voice.

"Please let us come in, ACHOOO!" called out a guy's voice, "I'm allergic to everything out here! ACHOO!"

"Sure, come on in, everyone!" said Bill, recognizing the voice. And in stepped Hiro's friends, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Go Go, and Fred.

"Thank you," gasped Wasabi as Bill went over and handed him a box of tissues. Then Wasabi blew his nose. "No offense, but your animals out there give me serious sneezes!" And he looked at the window and saw cows, pigs, goats, chickens, and Phoenix the dog staring at him, wanting to shower Wasabi with more allergies.

"Hi, Tilly!" smiled Honey Lemon as she hugged the little girl, "I just met all the animals around your farm! And they're all so precious. They're exactly like the way you shaped my chem balls into."

"You got any more of those balls?" asked Tilly.

"I do," replied Honey Lemon as she showed off her purse of chem balls, "But I'm not sure if your parents would be okay if you played with chemical filled balls in this house."

"I'm sure they won't mind if I played with them outside the house." smiled Tilly.

"Go Go, girl!" shouted Nancy as she put Go Go in a headlock and started giving her noogies! "How've you been?"

"Fine, until I got some surprise noogies," laughed Go Go as she pried herself from Nancy's tattooed arm. "Normally, I'm the one who gives noogies to Fred, here."

"Are we actually in Big City?!" asked Fred, excitedly, "Where are all the superheroes?"

"All the what now?" asked Bill, confused.

"The superheroes!" answered Fred, "All comic book fans know that most superheroes live in places called Big City. It's the most cliched name for a hero city there is!"

"The only heroes we got in this city are the police, the firefighters, the doctors and nurses, and the kindhearted citizens," answered Bill.

"Yes, I suppose those types of heroes are important too," said a now humbled Fred.

"Baymax?" asked Hiro as he saw that the charging station was empty, "Where's Baymax?"

"Oh, he's with Gramma in her room," answered Cricket, pointing to a door. Hiro was about to knock on it, until Cricket jumped in front of him. "No, Hiro!" pleaded Cricket, "One important survival rule on the Green Farm is, no disturbing Gramma when she's watching her soaps!"

"But I need to get Baymax," said Hiro.

"I'd listen to Cricket," said Wasabi, "I once tried to pry Gramma Green off Baymax, and she almost swatted my hand off. I need my hands for my tools!"

"Don't worry, Hiro," said Bill, "Just wait awhile until Gramma is done with her soaps and you can have your robot back."

"Okay, I'll wait," sighed Hiro, who wasn't really a patient boy.

"How did you all get here to Big City?" asked Nancy.

"Fred gave us all a lift in his family's limo." answered Go Go.

"LIMO!" gasped Cricket and Tilly as they rushed out the door and saw a huge black limo parked in front of the farm. And standing next to the car door was Fred's faithful butler Heathcliff.

"That's just like the limo my rich friend, Remy, gets to ride around in," smiled Cricket as he ran around the long vehicle like an eager dog. Then Cricket looked through a window and noticed a girl sitting in the back seat. "Karmi?" asked Cricket.

"Oh no!" grumbled Karmi as she looked at the window and saw the annoying little hillbilly boy who drove her crazy when he came to visit her school, pushing his mouth and tongue against the glass. Karmi tried to open the opposite door of the limo to escape, but saw a lot of fast moving traffic on the other side. So she was forced to step out into the front yard side, where Cricket was delighted to see her, panting like a dog. "Hello, um, Cricket," said Karmi trying to maintain a polite smile, "So you live in this big city, huh? I kind of thought you'd live in the woods in a hollow tree stump."

"I was hoping you'd be visiting us, along with Hiro," smiled Cricket as he started hugging her legs so tightly, almost cutting off the circulation.

Karmi turned to Hiro with a sneer. "Hiro, have you asked him about my germ yet?!" she grunted.

"Oh yeah," said Hiro as he pulled Cricket off of Karmi, "Say, Cricket," said Hiro, "I was told you were supposed to return a lost specimen jar with a germ in it to Karmi when you were at the school. Do you still have it with you?"

"Well, uh, well, you see," stuttered Cricket remembering how he accidentally dropped and broke the germ jar on the way to Karmi's lab, "You know, I think we're all gonna look back on this and laugh one of the days."

"I have a feeling you're never going to laugh again once I'm done with you," said Karmi, trying to hold in her temper. Just then, something beeped in her backpack. Karmi took out her germ detector and it started pointing to Cricket's right big toe. "Specimen 32!" she cried.

"No, I think my shoe size is..." said Cricket, "Wait a minute. I never wear shoes. So I don't know my own foot size!"

"And that's why I told you, you should never be barefoot in a lab filled with dangerous germs!" scolded Karmi. "My long lost germ, I named 32, has taken refuge in your big toenail!"

"You mean I'm a landlord?!" smiled Cricket as he sat down on the grass and held his foot. "Hi, Mr. 32," Cricket told his toe, "How about I charge you 32 cents a month for rent?"

"I want my germ back NOW!" shouted Karmi.

"Okay, I know how to get him out," said Cricket as he searched through the grass and found a pair of nail clippers. "Sorry about the eviction, Mr. 32," apologized Cricket, "But your old lady misses you and wants you back home."

"Old lady?!" demanded Karmi as she watched Cricket clip his toenail. And the nail ended up flying in the air and landed in something. Something not very pleasant. Karmi used her germ detector to track down the germ, which led to a giant brown stinky pile. "AUUUCK!" cried Karmi, holding her nose, "What is that?"

"That's my finest freshest pile of cow manure," said Bill proudly.

"My 32 is in that pile!" cried Karmi, "I need to get it out now! You got a shovel or a spade?"

"I have a spade right here," said Bill, handing Karmi one. "Along with some rubber gloves and bags to put the manure in. But I think you're going through a lot of trouble just to retrieve some lost 32 cents. I can just give you some change from my pocket."

"No, I need my 32!" grumbled Karmi as she put on the rubber gloves, but noticed the index finger to the right glove was cut off, for it was made for Bill's right hand. "Oh, great!" moaned Karmi as she started to scoop up a pile of stinky manure. She ran her germ detector through it and found nothing. Then placed what she scooped in a small bag and continued to scoop and scan some more manure.

"Okay," said Bill, totally weirded out at what this teenage girl was doing, but was actually glad he was getting some help with his manure bagging chores, especially since he could never get his own kids to do them. "Come on kids," said Bill as he took Cricket and Tilly inside, "Let's not bother the nice girl while she's searching for her 32. Whatever that is."

Hiro watched as Karmi kept scooping and scanning the manure for her lost germ while she was making horrible faces at the stench, "Can I help you find your germ?" Hiro offered.

"No way!" shouted Karmi, "You stink more than this manure! Now leave me be!"

"All right, fine!" sneered Hiro as he went back inside the house.

Karmi kept working while shouting, "I HATE THIS! I HATE THIS!" Then she looked over at Heathcliff, who was standing near the limo. "How about giving me a hand here?" she called out, "You are a servant after all!"

"Sorry, madam," replied Heathcliff, calmly, "The butlers' union says I don't have to work with manure. In fact, the only cow pies I'm allowed to touch are tasty British meat pies."

Karmi scowled and then turned her head to a nearby cow, "You made all of this!" she sneered, "How can an animal who makes good healthy things like milk and beef, also makes this stinky stuff that farmers actually call useful?!" The cow just looked innocently at the frustrated girl who continued to scoop and scan.

XXXXXXX

Hiro was grumbling to himself about what Karmi said to him, but then secretly smiled realizing Karmi was finally getting the long overdue karma he felt she deserved. Then Hiro decided to just go ahead and get Baymax now and went over to the door to Gramma's room. And if it really was dangerous to disturb Gramma's soap watching time, he'd risk it for he already faced dangerous villains in his life. Not to mention tough teachers, bosses, and unpleasant school rivals. Hiro slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Gramma Green," said Hiro, "But I really need to get my robot, Baymax, back. Uh, Gramma Green? Baymax?" Hiro stepped inside and found no one in the room. Along with the window open and a note stuck on the bottom. Hiro read the note and went, "Oh no!" just like Baymax normally does, only with more nervous exclamation.

"Hey, everyone! Listen to this!" shouted Hiro as he ran back into the living room to read everyone the note Gramma had left. "Dear family. I've decided that me and Maxie will be eloping. And when we get back, we'll be hitched. That's right, Bill, you'll be getting a new robot steppaw, and you youngins will be getting a new grandpa too. And we expect wedding gifts and a cake once we get back! Hugs and kisses, Gramma Alice."

"WHAT?!" gasped Bill as he looked over at Gramma's room and saw the open window.

"Our new future grandpa's gonna be a robot?" asked Cricket.

"He does look nice to cuddle," smiled Tilly.

"Why would Gramma Alice want to marry a robot?" asked Nancy.

"It's because she didn't take her meds," answered Bill, "If Gramma goes without them for a long period of time, she becomes unpredictable. More than usual."

"I love my action figures," replied Fred, "But I wouldn't dare try to marry any of them. I don't think Mom and Dad would approve."

"You can't actually marry a robot, can you?" asked Honey Lemon.

"That has to be illegal," replied Wasabi.

"If there's someone unscrupulous who can perform illegal marriages, probably," said Go Go.

"What are we all standing around here for?!" shouted Bill, "We gotta go find and stop my maw!"

"We should search the city in small groups," suggested Hiro.

"Go Go, how about you and I go search around on my bike?" asked Nancy.

"I was hoping you'd ask," smiled Go Go, happy to get another bike ride from her favorite Green family member.

XXXXXXX

Everyone had rushed out the door and to the nearest vehicle. Nancy got on her motorcycle while Go Go sat behind her. Bill, Tilly, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon got inside Bill's trusty truck known as the Kludge. And Heathcliff opened the limo door for Fred, Hiro, and Cricket. Then the 3 vehicles drove off to start the search for Gramma and Baymax. They were all in a rush that they left Karmi alone in the yard, still scooping up and scanning manure.

"Oh, great! I'm all out of bags!" Karmi grumbled as she saw all the bags she was given filled with manure. And there was still a half a pile left with her germ still hiding in it. Karmi looked over and saw Tilly's sack named Saxon on the ground. "What are you looking at?" Karmi scowled at the lifeless sack's button eyes. "And why am I complaining to a lifeless sack anyway? It's just gonna get filled with more poop!"

Karmi took Saxon and started filling it up with more manure. But that time, she forgot to scan that scoop, and the specimen 32 germ was in that exact unscanned scoop and was inside Saxon. The germ saw all the manure, along with the uneaten sandwich from earlier and the other rotten food and started smiling with delight as it started to nibble on the decayed waste. Then Saxon started to grow a little, while it looked like its button eyes started to turn evil. But Karmi was still sulking and scooping to notice.

XXXXXXX

The limo, containing Hiro, Fred, and Cricket, with Heathcliff at the wheel, were driving down the streets of Big City. "I don't see them at all," complained Fred as he was looking out the window.

"We'll eventually find Baymax and Gramma Green," said Hiro.

"I'm talking about the Noodle Burgers," corrected Fred, "There's not one Noodle Burger stand in Big City. First no superheroes and now no Noodle Burgers?!"

"Fred," said Hiro, "Noodle Burgers are a chain only available to San Fransokyo."

"We do have a Burger Clown in Big City," said Cricket, "We can stop there."

"And eat a burger with a sesame seed bun?"! demanded Fred. "Not in my lifetime!"

"We can remove the seeds from the bun," said Cricket, "And give them to my Dad so he can plant them."

"Kid, nothing compares to a burger on a crispy round spiral shaped noodle bun!" said Fred, and he was about to say more about how Noodle Burgers are better, he looked out the window and said, "Heathcliff, stop the limo!" The limo stopped and Fred rushed over to a vacant lot, while Hiro and Cricket followed.

"What is it, Fred?" asked Hiro, "Did you find Baymax?"

"Even better," said Fred, pointing to the sign on the lot, "This sign says that a future restaurant is going to be built here soon. Perhaps it's going to be a Noodle Burger stand!"

"Fred!" groaned Hiro, shaking his head, wishing his burger obsessed friend would concentrate on helping him find his lost and about to be hitched robot.

Just then, a great big man wearing a suit and sunglasses appeared in front of Fred, "Sir, there is no trespassing on this lot. This is Remington property!"

"Remington?" asked Fred, "I remember that name. My Dad sometimes does business with the famous football star, Russell Remington."

"That's what they all say," said the man as he rolled up his sleeve and was about to make Fred leave. Until a voice called out, "Stand down, Vasquez!"

"Yes, Master Remy," said the man called Vasquez who was a hired bodyguard, as he stepped back and revealed a kid with glasses and a sweater vest.

"Remy Remington?!" asked Fred, "Don't you remember me? It's Fred Frederickson!"

"Should I?" asked Remy confused.

"I knew it!" grumbled Vasquez as he tried to roll up his sleeve again.

"And I got proof!" said Fred as he took out his phone and showed Vasquez and Remy and old photo. It was Fred's Dad, shaking hands with Remy's Dad. And it showed a Fred as a little boy and Remy as a little baby in a football shaped stroller.

"I guess I don't remember much when I was a baby," said Remy, "But it's nice to meet you again, since you remember it."

"Wait," said Hiro, watching, "Their names are Fred Frederickson and Remy Remington?"

"It's probably a rich kid thing," stated Cricket, "Can you imagine me getting named Greenie Green?"

"I read that a new restaurant is going to be built here on this lot," said Fred, "Is that true?"

"Yes," answered Remy, "It's supposed to be an early birthday present for me from my parents. And they said I get to choose which restaurant chain will go here. I'm thinking about another Burger Clown."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have a Noodle Burger stand at this spot?" pleaded Fred with wide eyes.

"Noodle Burger?" asked Remy, "Never heard of it."

"It's the best!" said Fred as he took out his phone again and showed Remy a photo of Noodle Burger, including a statue of the mascot, Noodle Burger Boy."

"I like the burger headed guy!" smiled Remy with delight, "He looks so adorable and innocent!"

"As if!" whispered Hiro.

"I'll talk to my parents and see if we can get a Noodle Burger stand here in Big City," said Remy.

"Aw, that's really righteous of you, Remy!" smiled Fred as he gave Remy a fist bump.

"Oh, hi Cricket," said Remy as he went over to his good friend.

"Hey, Remy," smiled Cricket and then whispered to him, "Have you finished that special project?"

"Oh yes, I did," said Remy, "Vasquez! Box please," Vasquez pulled a medium sized box out from nowhere and handed it to Cricket. "It took a lot of computer downloading, but I think it will serve you good." replied Remy.

"Thanks, Remy," smiled Cricket as he hugged the box.

"What's in the box?" asked Hiro.

"It's top secret," said Cricket, "Let's say this was inspired by an awesome 6."

"Anyway, we need to get back to the search for Baymax and your Gramma," said Hiro as he motioned for Fred to get back into the limo. He and Cricket got back in too while Cricket waved goodbye to Remy.

"Wait," gasped Remy, "Cricket's riding in a limo that isn't mine?!" And he started to feel a jealous bug. Until Vasquez swatted away the little bug.

XXXXXXX

Elsewhere in the city, we see Go Go and Nancy sitting on a bench, drinking sodas, with the motorcycle parked next to them. "It was a good idea to take a break for a while," said Go Go.

"I know what we can do that might help us find our eloped couple," said Nancy, "Let's play the people watching game."

"What's that?" asked Go Go puzzled.

"It's what my family and I like to play," smiled Nancy, "We look at all the random strangers passing by, pick one, and imagine the made up life they probably led."

"How do you do that?" asked Go Go.

"Here's an example," said Nancy as she pointed to an old unshaven man with glasses and a fez on his head walk by. "I like to imagine that fez guy as a con artist who lives in a small town in the woods and runs a tourist trap, which is a museum filled with cheap and fake mystery items. And he's a a grand uncle, or a gruncle, to two mystery solving twins."

"Heh, heh!" said Go Go, listening to such a funny thought. "Okay, I'll try one." She looked around and saw a teenage girl with blonde hair and was wearing a red tiara on her head with devil horns. "How about this?" asked Go Go, "That girl is actually a kick butt princess from a magic land who likes to zap monsters with a wand and her sidekick is a teenage boy who knows karate and has a mole on his face."

"Wow, that's deep," said Nancy.

"I can't believe I just thought that up," said Go Go, embarrassed, "I sounded too much like Fred."

"Oh, look at that guy," said Nancy pointing to a huge extremely obese man in a sweatsuit, "I predict he's a mob boss who organizes illegal gambling activities. Wait a minute, I think really does do that! I've seen him before!"

"So have I!" gasped Go Go, "That's Yama! The biggest crime boss in San Fransokyo! What's he doing here in Big City?!"

"Do you think he's hunting me down for busting up his robot fighting tournament?" asked Nancy worried.

"Quick, hide our faces," shouted Go Go as she grabbed an old newspaper that was sitting next to her and used it to cover up hers and Nancy's faces like they were reading it together. Just as Yama walked by, not paying attention to the paper reading girls on the bench. It looked like Yama was holding a bunch of fliers and one of them fell out of his hands and onto the ground. Go Go put down the paper and picked up the flier. The girls read the flier. It said, "I can marry any kind of couple. Even robots."

"Marrying robots?" asked Nancy, "Could that be where...?"

"Let's secretly follow him," said Go Go as she and Nancy got on the motorcycle. Then Go Go took out her phone and called Hiro and the others telling them they might've found a lead.

XXXXXXX

In a secret abandoned warehouse, we see Gramma taking Baymax by the arm. And she was holding a super soaker squirt gun to his stomach. "Are you sure this is necessary?" asked Baymax.

"Haven't you ever heard of a good old fashioned squirt gun wedding?" smiled Gramma as she and the robot approached Yama who was the fake minister.

"We are gathered here today to wed this woman and this robot," replied Yama as he was reading from a book, Then Yama looked up and was surprised to see Baymax. "Wait a minute!" he gasped with an angry voice, "Aren't you that robot who belongs that miserable brat, Hiro Hamada, who keeps ruining my crime schemes?!"

"Well, I..." Baymax was about to answer, but Gramma stopped him.

"No, he ain't!" shouted Gramma, "He's just like any other robot thingy you find in stores or hi-tech places that old folks like me wouldn't know anything about. Now start the wedding!" And she threw a wad of cash to Yama.

"Can't say no to the dough," said Yama as he cleared his huge throat and said, "We are gathered here to wed this robot and this woman in blah, blah, blah, do you take each other? blah, blah, blah. And if anyone here objects, speak now and get it over with."

"I DO!" shouted Hiro's voice.

"Hey, I do is supposed to me my line!" shouted Gramma as she turned around and found Hiro and his friends, along with the Green family standing there.

"Baymax is my property!" said Hiro, grabbing his robot by the arm and dragging him away.

"But I was going to take Gramma Alice on a honeymoon to Niagara Falls," said Baymax, "She requested it."

"ZERO HAMADA!" growled Yama, recognizing the boy who keeps humiliating him and foiling his bot fighting plans.

"Maw, what do you think you're doing?" demanded Bill, as he took Gramma's arm.

"I was getting hitched!" shouted Gramma as she held up her squirt gun. "Now let me have my future fluffy hubby back before I soak you all to death!"

"Here, Alice. Here's the wedding cake you requested in your note," said Nancy as she threw Gramma a small vanilla cupcake with sprinkles.

"At least you can be happy with my wedding choices, Nancy," smiled Gramma as she took a bite of the cake. "Funny. These sprinkles look a lot like my meds." Just then, something started to snap in her brain. "What the heck am I doing here?" she asked looking around at her surroundings.

"Nancy," gasped Bill, "Did you decorate Maw's cupcake with...?"

"Yep, Shug!" smiled Nancy, winking.

"Can we get back to the wedding please?" demanded Yama, "Alice Green! Do you still want to take that robot to be your unlawfully, I mean, lawfully wedded husband?"

"Me, marry a huge pillow man with no mouth?!" shouted Gramma, "Are your sweatpants on too tight?! No way! And give me back that wad of cash!" She took her cane and swatted Yama's hand, causing the cash to fly out and let Gramma catch it.

Yama started to grow red with rage at the cash he just lost and turned to Nancy. "I recognize you!" he shouted, "You're that red headed wench who busted up my bot fighting tournament back in San Fransokyo! I'll fix you for that! RAAARGGH!" He started to charge at Nancy, who was ready to defend herself, until Go Go jumped in the way and tossed a garbage pan lid at Yamma's feet, causing him to slide past everyone and crash into the wall.

"Thanks, Go Go girl!" smiled Nancy as she gave her a high five.

"We women gotta watch our backs," smiled Go Go.

"I just heard there's an illegal robot wedding going on in here," said a cop who just entered the building.

"Officer Keys," said Bill, "So glad you came."

"I got your message on my phone, Bill," smiled Officer Keys, but then started laughing, "Ha ha! Phone bill! Get it? Phone bill! That's a joke HA HA HA!"

Everyone looked puzzled at this jolly cop as he calmed himself and then went over and handcuffed Yama. Actually, he had to fingercuff Yama, since his wrists were so huge. "Mr. Yama," said Officer Keys, "I am very disappointed in you for doing such illegal activities. You should take up much more wholesome hobbies like stamp collecting or bird watching."

"Aren't you going to tell me I have the right to remain silent?" asked Yama.

"And not have someone to talk to while I drive you to jail?" asked Officer Keys, "Don't be so anti-social." Officer Keys tipped his hat to our heroes and took Yama away.

XXXXXXX

As the Greens and the SFIT group left the warehouse, they suddenly heard some loud screaming and huge crowds running away in panic. "Cricket, did you buy another pet snake?" Bill scolded his son.

"I thought if we left San Fransokyo for a while, we'd be free from panicking crowds!" moaned Wasabi.

"I wonder what's causing them to panic?" asked Hiro. Just then, they saw something coming down the street. It was a huge 50 foot monster that looked like a burlap sack with a mustache and evil looking button eyes. And it had 8 tendrils that looked like green vines. And it was making loud fierce growls through its mustache.

"Cool! A Big City monster!" said Fred amazed, "I'm naming this one Big Bad Burlap!"

"He's already got a name!" protested Tilly, "It's Saxon!"

"Wait, that is Saxon?!" gasped Cricket. "I didn't think sack friends get growth spurts!"

"How could this have happened?!" gasped Nancy.

"Maybe one of us fed that sack something that disagreed with it!" stated Gramma.

Just then, they heard a voice shout, "AAAAH HELP ME!" In one of Saxon's tendrils was Karmi.

"Karmi?!" gasped Hiro.

"No, Saxon! Put her down!" pleaded Tilly as she ran up to her sack friend who was now a huge scary monster.

"No, Tilly! Get back here!" shouted Bill and Nancy. But it was too late. Saxon ended up shooting out another tendril seizing the Greens' daughter as well. Then Saxon started to run off in another direction of the city, taking his two girl prisoners with him.

"Somebody stop that sack!" shouted Bill as he and the Green family ran off after them.

"Looks like we'll need Big Hero 6 for this!" said Hiro as he took out his cell phone and made a call.

XXXXXXX

Heathcliff received the call from Hiro and nodded. He opened up the trunk of the limo, and 6 armored suits shot out of the trunk and headed for the direction of the SFIT kids.

XXXXXXX

The Greens had followed Saxon to the tallest building in the city. Saxon was on top of the building's roof while still holding Karmi and Tilly in his two tendrils.

"Why is this happening to me?!" cried Karmi, trying to free her arms from the monster's coily grip, but with no success. "Let me go, you ugly monster!"

"Hey, don't call Saxon ugly or a monster!" protested Tilly, who had her arms free to pat Saxon's burlappy cheek. "You're hurting his feelings!"

"Hurting his feelings!" demanded Karmi, "What's wrong with you, kid?! Don't you realize we've been kidnapped by a giant sack thing!"

"Even though he's captured us, that's still no excuse for being rude," scolded Tilly, "Saxon's just confused and scared right now."

"Saxon's confused and scared?!" asked Karmi confused.

"Yes," said Tilly, "How would you like it if you got turned into a bloated monster and grabbed the first two people you see?"

"Auugh! I don't want to think of such a thing!" shouted Karmi. "If only I was back in San Fransokyo right now, where I can be rescued by Captain Cutie and Big Hero 6!" But then, it looked like her wish might come true. For zooming in the sky was Baymax in his rocket armor, along with the other 5 SFIT kids in their Big Hero 6 armors.

XXXXXXX

"Look, it's those Big Hero 6 kids!" called out Bill from below.

"Let's hope they can save Tilly and that loud girl," said Nancy.

"I think my favorite heroes might need some help," said Cricket as he snuck off while his family was too busy watching the action. Cricket went into the building and entered an elevator. He had the box Remy had given to him earlier with him. Cricket opened it up and found what looked like a green bug costume with feelers. "Good old rich and scientific Remy!" smiled Cricket as he started to put it on while the elevator continued to go up.

XXXXXX

Big Hero 6 were now on the roof, surrounding Saxon in a huge circle. "Oh, Captain Cutie! You've heard my cries for help all the way here in Big City!" shouted Karmi, "Your love for me is more powerful than I thought!"

Hiro just silently shrugged at what Karmi said and then turned to his friends. "This is just like that giant tooth that attacked SFIT." he stated, "I bet Karmi's germ must've infected that sack doll too."

"So what's the plan?" asked Go Go.

"We distract the monster, try to save the girls, and look for an opening so we can extract and contain that germ." said Hiro, "Just like how we stopped Cricket's monster tooth."

The heroes nodded as they went for the attack. Saxon growled and shot out more tendrils, but Go Go and Wasabi managed to slice two of them up with their discs and laser blades. Honey Lemon threw some ice chem balls at two more of the tendrils, freezing and shattering them. Fred managed to slice up tendrils 5 and 6 with his sharp monster claws.

"No, you're hurting Saxon!" pleaded Tilly.

"Yes, hurt Saxon!" shouted Karmi.

Just then, Saxon opened his top sack and shot out a ball of manure causing it to land on all the Big Heroes trapping them in a sticky and smelly trap. "Auggh!" shouted Go Go, "NASTY!"

"I'm going to move into a plastic bubble forever once all of this is over!" shouted Wasabi.

"How are we gonna stop this mad sack?!" gasped Hiro, as he tried to get his arms free from the pile, but was hard. Just then, the roof door opened and out hopped a new kind of hero. He was wearing a green insect like armor with feelers on his helmet, bug eyes for visors, and long legs with jagged edges.

"Cease your evil doings, bag boy!" said the bug figure in a southern like voice, "Or else you'll feel the wrath of the Green Cricket!"

"Green Cricket?!" gasped Hiro, for he already had a hint on who was inside that bug armor.

"Green Cricket?!" gasped Karmi with hearts in her eyes, for she seemed to have no clue on who was in that bug armor.

"Please don't hurt Saxon, mysterious insect avenger!" pleaded Tilly.

"No worries, young Til, I mean, young citizen," said the Green Cricket, "I know how to handle young corrupted Saxon here." Green Cricket stood on his hands and started to rub his long legs making loud screeching cricket chirps in stereo.

"AAAAH!" growled Saxon.

"That's so irritating!" cried Karmi for she wanted to cover her ears, but couldn't because of Saxon's tendril grip pinning her arms down.

Hiro couldn't stand the sound either, that he managed to pull his arms out of the manure and almost tried to cover his ears, but realized he had his hands free. Hiro then used his magnetic hand to hold onto Baymax and then used his other magnetic hand to attract a nearby flagpole and pulled himself and Baymax out of the pile. And they rushed over to where the danger was.

"So they're just gonna leave us in here so we can listen to that annoying cricket music?" demanded Go Go.

"Hey, civilians get saved first, then fellow heroes," said Fred. "It's the superhero rule."

Finally, Saxon couldn't stand any more of Green Cricket's chirping. He set both Karmi and Tilly gently on the ground and started to cover the sides of his burlap head with his tendrils, trying to tune out the noise.

"Captain Cutie!" smiled Karmi with delight as she ran over to hug her hero, but then saw his armor was covered with smelly manure. "Um, if you don't mind, I think I'd rather hug this hero over here right now," said Karmi as she hugged Green Cricket causing him to stop chirping.

"All in a days work, my lady," said Cricket. But then, Saxon started growling again

"Quick!" shouted Hiro, pointing to the roof door, "You girls head downstairs! We heroes will take care of that monster!"

"But he's not a monster!" cried Tilly. But Karmi grabbed Tilly's hand and started to drag her to the door and down the stairs.

The heroes started to stare at the huge Saxon monster waving his two remaining tendrils around, ready to thrash them. "Bay, I mean, Red Panda," said Hiro, calling Baymax by his superhero name, "Can you scan that giant sack for Karmi's specimen 32 germ?"

"Now scanning," replied Baymax, scanning the entire sack monster's body, "I sense germ specimen 32 located in the bottom, covered in a pile of more manure."

"I definitely don't like what we have to do," groaned Hiro, "But we need to go inside that sack, dig through even more poop, till we get that germ out. But I don't think any of us will be able to survive the stench."

"I can," stated Baymax, "I'm a robot. I have no sense of smell."

"Are you sure, buddy?" asked Hiro, "It's going to be really messy."

Just then, Saxon slammed a tendril, scattering Hiro, Baymax, and Green Cricket in other directions.

"Don't worry, I'll distract him!" called out Green Cricket as he pushed a button on his suit and giant bed springs popped out of his feet. Then he started bouncing over Saxon shouting, "Betcha can't catch me, you old bag!" And Saxon started to chase after the cricket hero who was easily bouncing away.

"Now entering the Saxon," said Baymax as he ejected his rockets, flew up in the air, and charged right into the open bag of Saxon making a huge plopping sound.

"Good luck in there, Buddy," whispered Hiro as he tried to get in front of Saxon, trying to distract him from Green Cricket. Just then, the giant sack started to growl in pain as Baymax immediately shot out of the top and landed in front of Hiro and Green Cricket. Then Saxon lost his remaining tendrils and started to shrink back down to a harmless lifeless sack.

"Did you...?" Hiro asked Baymax.

"Germ specimen 32 now obtained," said Baymax as he opened a slot in his armor and handed Hiro a specimen jar containing the imprisoned germ.

"Way to go, Buddy!" smiled Hiro, but then cringed for Baymax was even stinkier than before.

"Allow me!" said Baymax as he pointed his fingers at himself and started spraying some disinfecting water all over completely cleaning himself up. "And here's some for you too." said Baymax as he sprayed Hiro clean as well.

"How about us?!" called out Wasabi from the manure pile he, Go Go, Honey Lemon, and Fred were trapped in.

"I think I will need something extra to remove this much mess," said Baymax as he ejected a giant shower rod from his head and poured a tidal wave of water at the 4 heroes, freeing them from the poop, along with making them clean.

"Thanks for the cleansing, Baymax," said Honey Lemon, wringing out her damp long hair.

"I'll never be the same again!" cried Wasabi as he was sitting down hugging his legs, "Never be the same again!"

"This has got to be our worst and most disgusting battle ever," groaned Go Go as she poured the water out of her discs.

"Are you kidding?!" said Fred excitedly as he squirted water from the round monster mouth on his stomach. "We got to fight a giant sack monster that shoots poop! The comic book censors would never let a supervillain do such a thing. Plus, we learned that Big City does have it's own hero!" And he pointed to Green Cricket who was picking up the back to normal Saxon.

"Green Cricket, I presume?" asked Hiro as he approached the bug like hero, "Or should I say, Cricket Green?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, fellow hero," answered Cricket trying to sound innocent, "Now if you'll pardon me, I have a sack friend I need to return to a sister, I mean, a young little girl." And Green Cricket bounced over Hiro and rushed out the back door slamming it.

XXXXXXX

Green Cricket started running down the stairs and hid in a nearby men's room and started to breathe heavily. "Whew, I never knew being a superhero could be so exhausting. Maybe if I do it a few more times, I'll get the hang of it." Just then, Green Cricket's armor fell to pieces, revealing Cricket Green wearing only white underwear. "Oh well, it was a nice superhero career while it lasted," said Cricket as he tried to flush the damaged armor pieces one at a time down the toilet. Then left carrying Saxon, not noticing the toilet started to overflow.

XXXXXXX

Down below, Bill, Nancy, and Gramma Alice were worried about what was happening with their daughter up on that building, until the bottom tower doors opened and Karmi and Tilly came out of them.

"TILLY!" cried the Green Family as they rushed over and hugged their daughter. "Are you okay, Sugar?" asked Nancy.

"What happened up there?" asked Bill. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, Papa!" cried Tilly, "Big Hero 6, along with another hero named The Green Cricket, came and saved me."

"Green Cricket?" asked Gramma, "Never heard of such a ridiculous name!"

"It's true," said Karmi as she looked up at the top of the building, "I just hope all of my heroes are okay up there."

Just then, Baymax rocketed down, along with the other members of Big Hero 6 holding on as they landed right next to the Greens and Karmi.

"Captain Cutie!" smiled Karmi, "You and the rest of Big Hero 6 survived!"

"Yes, Karmi," said Hiro as he handed the teenager a specimen jar with a germ inside it, "And I believe this germ belongs to you."

"You've returned my Specimen 32 to me too!" smiled Karmi, "Oh, thank you, my Captain Cutie!"

"So I'm back to being your favorite again?" asked Hiro, "What about the Green Cricket?"

"Oh yes, that's right," said Karmi, embarrassed, "Is he okay too?"

"I'm not sure," said Go Go, "That bug boy just grabbed the defeated Saxon and bounced away."

"He defeated my Saxon?!" cried Tilly, "Oh no! Will I ever see him again?!"

"Also, has anyone seen Cricket?" asked Bill. Just then, the doors opened again and out rushed Cricket, holding a sack.

"Hey, everybody!" called out Cricket, "Look what I found!" and he handed the now harmless Saxon back to Tilly.

"Oh, Saxon!" smiled Tilly as she hugged her sack friend, "You're back to normal! Don't worry, Saxon. The nightmare is over. Just a few days of bedrest and you'll be a happy sack once again."

"Young boy," said Hiro, "Did a superhero in a bug costume just give that sack to you?"

"Yeah, you might say that." said Cricket, trying to sound innocent.

"Also, what happened to your clothes, Cricket!" demanded Bill.

"Yeah!" shouted Gramma, "I've told you a thousand times, even if your whitees are tidy, people still don't want to see you wearing only those!"

"Oh yeah," said Cricket, "I guess in all of that commotion, my clothes just fell off in fear."

"I've never heard of such a thing," said Nancy as she covered up Cricket with her leather jacket.

"Yeah, right," said Hiro, now starting to get the picture. "Anyway, we must be off now! Time to look for more crimes to stop," The heroes climbed on top of Baymax and started to rocket off, while the Greens and Karmi waved goodbye to them.

"Thank you for saving our Tilly!" called out Bill. "And big green hero with the lasers, I forgive you for that time you fell on my truck and wrecked it!"

"Oh, Specimen 32!" smiled Karmi as she hugged the jar with the germ in it. "Please don't ever leave me again, baby!"

"You're willing to cuddle a germ and you're disgusted with my love for a sack?!" asked Tilly, confused.

"So what do you think of that Green Cricket?" Cricket asked Karmi.

"He's pretty neat," said Karmi smiling, "He is nothing like you. So don't you dare compare yourself to him!"

"So that's what mild mannered folk feel like," thought Cricket.

Just then, Fred's limo drove up and the SFIT gang stepped out, "Is everyone okay?" asked Hiro.

"We tried to catch up with you all, but heavy traffic stopped us," said Wasabi, trying to think up a story.

"And are you okay, Tilly?" asked Honey Lemon, hugging the girl.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," said Tilly, "And so is my Saxon."

"You should probably have that wild sack fixed," suggested Fred.

"How about you, Karmi?" Go Go asked her.

"I am now, thanks to Big Hero 6 and that Green Cricket cutie," smiled Karmi, but then frowned, "Can we go back to San Fransokyo now? I got my germ back and Genius Boy over there got back his precious robot."

"Why did she have to come along with us?"! Hiro muttered to himself.

"It's kind of getting late," said Bill, "How about you all spend the night and we'll treat you all to our famous Green Family barbecues?" The others, except Karmi, agreed and they all got into the limo and it drove off.

Just then, some toilet water started gushing out from the tower's front doors revealing a soaking wet bug helmet.

XXXXXXX

It was nighttime, and the Greens and SFIT gang were having a barbecue in the Greens' backyard. Nancy was grilling some vittles on a grill that looked like a bunch of motorcycles got crashed together, "Very interesting looking grill," said Go Go.

"My old motorcycle gang gave it to me as a gift," smiled Nancy, "After we all crashed our old bikes in a demolition derby."

"Maybe I can build a grill with our old superhero armor?" thought Go Go smiling.

Bill was explaining to Wasabi the many ways different vegetables can power up cars and trucks. "I use carrot juice to improve my truck's headlights," explained Bill, "Jalapenos are good for keeping engines warm on cold winter days. And filling my air conditioner with iceberg lettuce and snow peas is much better and cheaper than freon."

"Hmmm," said Wasabi, "I wonder if I feed my car spinach juice, it'll turn into a muscle car?"

"I wouldn't advise that," said Bill, "Spinach might cause your engine to spout out obscene noises like a sailor."

Gramma was busy talking to Baymax saying, "Sorry about the breakup. I just don't have feelings for newfangled technology like yourself, Maxie. But we'll always have San Fransokyo."

"I understand," replied Baymax with his usual emotionless face and voice.

"You could at least show some sadness, ya creep!" grumbled Gramma. "You just lost a hot girl in your life!"

"Can I refresh you with an ice pack if you're hot?" asked Baymax, taking out an ice pack.

Remy was also at the barbecue and he was with Fred, "I got good news, Fred," said Remy, "I talked to my Dad and he likes the idea of having a Noodle Burger stand here in Big City. He says it might bring in some San Fransokyo business associates."

"All right, dude!" smiled Fred with delight.

"Dad's also requesting that the future restaurant have one of those Noodle Burger Boy robots to entertain the customers," said Remy.

"Uh oh!" thought Fred, remembering the villainous Noodle Burger Boy robot back in San Fransokyo. "Oh well," he thought, "If that Noodle Burger Boy turns evil too, I bet The Green Cricket can take him down."

Fred and Remy's servants, Heathcliff and Vasquez, were busy having an arm wrestling match. And Heathcliff managed to pin down the muscular Vasquez. "Whoa!" gasped Vasquez, rubbing his arm. "How did you get so good?"

"By top secret training from Master Frederick," said Heathcliff winking.

Tilly was putting Saxon in a small cradle trying to rock him to sleep after a hard day, until Honey Lemon approached her. "How's Saxon doing?" Honey Lemon asked her.

"He's a little shaken up," said Tilly, "But the brown color in his cheeks should come back soon."

"That's, um, good to hear," said Honey Lemon, "Anyway, Tilly. I got a surprise for you. I showed some photos of the animal chem balls you've sculpted to an art professor at SFAI. The San Fransokyo Art Institute. And he just loved them and wants to know if you'd like to become an art student there, once you graduate from school."

"Me, Tilly Green, be an art student?!" smiled Tilly with wide eyes, "Speaking of student, was I ever a student?" Tilly approached Cricket who was stuffing a hot dog sideways in his mouth, creating a big porky smile. And was about to squirt some ketchup and mustard into his ears. "Say, Cricket?" asked Tilly, "Did Papa ever enroll us in school the day we first moved to Big City?"

Cricket gasped and ended up swallowing his hot dog whole and started coughing, "Tilly Green!" he gasped, "Don't say such dark things! Especially in front of Dad! We had a good thing here with no school adventures! And I want it to stay that way!"

Cricket quickly walked away and tried to block school out of his head, until he ran into Hiro. "Hi, Cricket," said Hiro, "I was wondering. Did you actually meet that new superhero, The Green Cricket?"

"Yeah, you might say that," said Cricket, rubbing the back of his head trying to sound mild mannered.

"And isn't it funny that you both have similar names?" asked Hiro, suspicious, "I mean, Green Cricket and Cricket Green?"

"Probably a coinky-dink!" said Cricket, "Like you're Hiro Hamada and there's Big HERO 6?"

"Okay, I get it," said Hiro, not wanting to drag this conversation into exposing identities.

"Say, where's Karmi?" asked Cricket, "I haven't seen her at all at our BBQ."

"She said she wanted to grab something from the Big Coffee place next door," explained Hiro.

XXXXXXX

At the Big Coffee Cafe on the left side of the Green's house, we see Karmi sitting at an outside table, frowning at the party going on at the house next door.

"Here you go, one sandwich and one beverage," said Gloria the waitress as she placed the food in front of Karmi.

"Thank you," said Karmi, "And thanks for staying open late for me. I just needed a break from that crazy hillbilly family for a while."

"I know how you feel, girl," sighed Gloria as she sat down in front of her, "Those people have been causing me stress and pain for a long time. Especially that Cricket Green. And we're co-workers!"

"You have to work with that psycho kid?" gasped Karmi, "I know how you feel too. I have a colleague named Hiro Hamada who annoys me to no end."

"I guess we'll just have to live with our annoying boys till something better comes along," sighed Gloria, finally glad she found someone who goes through the same grief she does.

"Say, those are beautiful paintings on the side of the cafe," said Karmi, pointing to the abstract portraits.

"Thanks," said Gloria blushing, "I made them myself."

"Maybe you can do some fanart for my Big Hero 6 fanficiton site?" suggested Karmi.

"And perhaps you can write a fanfic where Big Hero 6 visit Paris, France?" suggested Gloria, thinking about her usual Paris fantasies.

"Me and Captain Cutie in the most romantic city in the world?!" gasped Karmi imagining her and Captain Cutie on top of the Eiffel Tower.

Just then, both girls' fantasies ended when a red dodgeball hit the table knocking Karmi's drink over and splashing the girls. "What was that?!" Karmi shrieked.

"That jerk, Cricket, must be playing Critterball again!" grumbled Gloria as she grabbed the ball and went around the fence to complain to Cricket while Karmi joined her. They found Cricket and Hiro in the front yard. Cricket had a bunch of (Critterballs) with him and he was throwing them at a small little robot, remote controlled by Hiro. Hiro's little Megabot was knocking those balls all over the place.

"What are you two idiots doing?!" demanded Karmi.

"Cricket, I thought you agreed not to play Critterball around the cafe anymore!" demanded Gloria.

"And isn't bot fighting supposed to be illegal?" shouted Karmi.

"Oh, no. You got it all wrong," explained Hiro. "Cricket and I found a way to combine our two favorite sports into one sport that's not declared illegal."

"We call it Critter Bot Ball Fighting!" smiled Cricket, "Heads up!" And he threw another ball at the Megabot, but Hiro used his control to make the bot whack the ball, almost missing the girls.

"AARGGH!" why do I even bother?!" grumbled Gloria.

"Look, there's a cop over there!" said Karmi, "We can ask for his help." And she went over to the policeman near his car.

"No! That's Officer Keys!" shouted Gloria, "He hardly ever helps at all!"

"Officer," Karmi asked the Officer Keys as she pointed to the two boys playing in the front yard, "Can you put a stop to this please?"

"Put a stop to this?" asked Officer Keys, "Why certainly, young lady." Officer Keys opened his car door and pulled out a stop sign and placed it in front of the sidewalk near the Greens' front yard. "I never thought this area needed a stop sign, but you civilians seem to know better than us police folk most of the time." laughed the cop.

"But, but.." stuttered Karmi. Just then, a ball hit the stop sign.

"Hold it right there, you two!" demanded Officer Keys, causing Hiro and Cricket to stop playing.

"Ooooh, you're both in for it now!" whispered Karmi with a wicked smile.

Then Officer Keys smiled and posted what looked like a target with numbers on the side of the stop sign facing the house. "Just something to make your little game more fun."

"Thanks, Officer Keys," smiled Cricket.

"No, problem," laughed Officer Keys, "You all have a nice night." And he got into his police car and drove off.

"What just happened?" asked a confused Karmi.

"Why don't you have your meal inside the cafe instead of outside?" suggested Gloria as she took the sandwich from the table and grabbed a vexed Karmi by the hand and took her inside.

"One last ball!" shouted Cricket as he threw a ball at the Megabot.

"Going for the gold!" shouted Hiro as he made Megabot jump upside down and kicked the ball in the air. Just as Baymax entered the front yard.

"Hiro, I was looking for y..." but Baymax stopped his sentence as a ball landed on his head, bonking him.

"Sorry about that, Buddy," said Hiro. "Are you okay?"

"Bingo Bango!" stated Baymax in a dazed voiced as he gave the two boys a thumbs up.

"He sounds awfully familiar," said Cricket.

THE END


End file.
